<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Day I First Saw You by mydarkstrangeson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367510">The Day I First Saw You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarkstrangeson/pseuds/mydarkstrangeson'>mydarkstrangeson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Agender Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Domestic Violence, Dr. Emile Picani is a Cinnamon Roll, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Bar, Genderfluid Dr. Emile Picani, I'm tired, M/M, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, remy sanders uses they/them pronouns, so does the author, virgil uses xe/xem pronouns, xe is not aro tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarkstrangeson/pseuds/mydarkstrangeson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil had never seen color and they never thought they would. Until he saw his soulmate and got thrown into this world of drama and backstab.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Day I First Saw You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=IceTheWight">IceTheWight</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KING YOU BETTER DO MY ANGST ONESHOT.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: Panic attack<br/>KING, I FUCKING SWEAR TO GOD-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil had never seen colour and xe never thought xe would. Many times xe had said, “they’re probably dead,” or “no way that they’ll love me,” which led xem to this party. Why had xe agreed to come here again? Oh yeah, Remy had convinced xem to go after they had helped xem get the courage to break up with xyr abusive partner, Roman. Well, at least xe would forget about them and get drunk and mess around with them.<br/>
Xe regretted it because as xe was sitting here while Remy was getting drinks some stranger sat down. And he looked at him and before he could do anything, he was blinded by these… COLOURS?! Xe was going to say something when someone cut in. “you’re late,”. Xe looked over to see a man with glasses, and a light grey cardigan tied around his shoulders. He would have looked like a stereotypical “dad” except for the fact that he looks pissed. “W-well s-so are you,”. And the look on his face turned from just being pissed to pure rage. He looked at Virgil and said “move,” and the only thing xe could say is “W-well I-I was here first”. Next thing xe knew, xe was being thrown on the ground as xe saw the man sit down. Xe was hot and sweaty, so hot and sweaty that xe stripped off xyr sweatshirt and went to run xyr face under cold water. But as xe tried to stand up to go to the sink, xe fell back down. The hand trembling travelled down into my arms and legs, leaving xem stuck on the ground. Xem heart seemed to pound even faster, even harder. Xe tried taking a deep breath to calm xemself, but xyr breaths were sharp and shallow. Xem vision got darker and narrower and looked kaleidoscopic, like when you close your eyes and press down on your eyelids to “see stars.” And after what seemed like an eternity, he could hear his best friend saying.<br/>
“Virgil? Can you hear me?” Xe could merely nod.<br/>
“Okay, what are 5 things you can see?”. Virgil looked to see Remy with a look to most people would have been calm, but xe knew them too well, and he could see the panic in their eyes “um… y-you, t-this c-chair, y-your S-Starbucks, m-my j-jacket, and the t-table I’m under,”.<br/>
“Okay, 4 things you can feel,” “m-my jacket, t-the floor, this wall, m-my nails,”<br/>
“3 things you can hear,” “Y-your breathing, p-people talking, and music,”<br/>
“2 things you can smell,” “your coffee and a-alcohol,”<br/>
“1 thing you can taste,” “tea,”<br/>
“You okay? Can I get off the floor know?“ Just then Virgil realised that Remy was sitting on the floor too. “Oh yea,” As Remy got up they offered Virgil a hand and they took it, although hesitant to.<br/>
As they sat down Virgil remembered something “Remy?” They looked at xem, “hm?” “I can see colour now,” And in the 10 years that Virgil has known them, this is the first time xe has seen them spit out their coffee “what?! who is it,” Virgil bit the inside of xyr cheek “Ummm… that’s the thing, I don’t know,” Remy’s expression changed from excited to confused, “what? how is that even possible?” “I didn’t get to talk to him,” was the only response xe could come up with. “But like I saw him leave an-”<br/>
Virgil was cut off by Remy dragging xem out of the bar and Virgil didn’t even question it. I mean, like xe became friends with Remy. What did xe expect? Virgil only got confused when they told xem to get in the car, “Wait, where are we going?” Remy looked at xem like xe was stupid “We’re going to find your soulmate,” Virgil was now just confused as fuck, “wait, what” Remy rolled their eyes “umm.. we’re finding your soulmate? What about that is hard to understand?”<br/>
It was then that Virgil realized something “Aren’t you drunk?” Remy’s look changed to one that could only be described as “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKK,” “okay, umm.. uber? we are doing this,” Virgil looked at Remy with a quizzical look, “you know I have a driver's licence right?” Remy looks surprised. “no, I mean I’ve never seen you drive before,” Virgil thought for a moment before saying “Well, I mean whenever we go anywhere you drive, and like sense, that, you haven’t gotten plastered, although about half the time I stop you,” Virgil said. “Fair point, well let’s go,” So the two of them switched seats, and they were off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know this sucks but i just needed to get something out, so here we are</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>